


Stranger

by 9nlyAFewTriggers (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, some sads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9nlyAFewTriggers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranger I've known you for so long<br/>I found you lost with a compass in the fog<br/>Stranger you know me too much<br/>Illusionary-self had not be touched, until you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roxy

"Roxy!"

A flustered, nervous wreck of a girl spun around at the sound of her name, her grey eyes wide as she gazed at the woman in front of her, whose hand was on her waist, hip cocked. She was glaring, a wine glass in her free hand, at the girl, an eyebrow raising. "Are you goin' to hurry up and help me move these fuckin' boxes, or are you going to just stand there, staring at the house like it's a million bucks?"

"Sorry, mama," Roxy mumbled, shuffling over to the moving truck and pulling out a box with her name written on it in chicken scratch letters. Her older sister, Rose, who happened to be a lot taller, fitter, and skinnier her, was already lugging three boxes with her own name on it into the house. Their rooms had been picked out already in the tiny, three-bedroom, two-bathroom home, and, as usual, they had no say in it.

And, as usual, Roxy got the smaller of the rooms.

It wasn't like she had a lot of stuff and was unable to fit all of it in her closet of a room; no, it was just nice to have space to walk around in. But she supposed she could cram her posters onto the wall and push her bed up into the corner, shove all of her clothes into the small closet and hope that bugs wouldn't eat them. She guessed this was her life, now.

It was a huge downgrade compared to her old house, which was in Texas; a nice, big, spacious home, filled to the brim with antiques and things her, her mother, and her sister enjoyed. They shared it with their cousins, Dirk, Dave, and Davis, as well as their uncle, Derrick, which was always entertaining; they practically grew up with Dirk and Dave, and they, more or less, raised Davis. It was an incredible set up, one she had grown to miss dearly.

Three porch steps and a few grunts later, Roxy was setting the box on her shell of a bed, which, at the moment, was simply a frame without a mattress. She'd probably be sleeping on the floor that night, because they had another moving truck coming in in the morning with the rest of their larger furniture. Which she didn't mind, she supposed -- she had her favorite blanket and body pillow from the drive to Washington, as well as the stuffed cat she slept with since she was three. It was sort of embarrassing, seeing how she was sixteen, but no one needed to know she snuggled up to Vodka Mutini at night to help her sleep.

After rummaging around in her box, Roxy took a deep breath in and peered out of the window. Her mother and sister were arguing over something, and she figured she should probably get the last of her boxes before her mother went crazy.

Standing, she shuffled out of her room and outside, staring up at the sky for a few moments and admiring the sunset. It was a beautiful mix of orange, purple, pink, and blue, and a small smile crossed her lips as she stared. She was absolutely in love with nature, especially skies, and if she could, she would stare at pictures of sunrises and sunsets all day.

A sudden bump to her hip woke her back up to reality, and Roxy gazed up at her sister, who was grinning, a bit confused, down at her. "Get back to work, Rox," Rose said, in her usual, smooth tone of voice. "Wouldn't want mother to yell at you again, would we?" Winking, the older of the two walked away, hips swaying as she carried her final box under her arm.

With a deep sigh, Roxy climbed up into the moving truck and pulled out her box, eyes surveying the road across from them as she did so, just out of curiosity.

And that's when she spotted him. Standing on the other side of the street, in front of the house directly across from hers, his face hidden by a hood and shaggy, brown hair. His skin was a perfect tan, which she was guessing was natural, and while she couldn't see his eyes she was sure they were beautiful.

Tall, dark and handsome turned away a few moments after she spotted him, walking with heavy feet into the house and closing the door. She was almost starstruck -- was that who her neighbor was? When she got the courage, she'd walk over, introduce herself, and absolutely blow his socks off with how incredibly suave she was.

"Roxy Lalonde!" came a snap from behind her, and Roxy turned her head to see her mother, once again, looming over her. "What did I tell you?"

"Sorry," she muttered, turning and pushing past the woman. "I'm almost done."

That night, she couldn't sleep. She was only thinking of the boy across the street.


	2. Karkat

It wasn't often that the house was empty.

It was a tiny home considering what it held, merely three bedroom and two bathrooms, with him, his brother, his two sisters, his parents, and his grandma. The kids were all crammed into one bedroom, made to, sometimes, share beds; but he couldn't complain. Complaining got him a smack to the mouth.

So when all of his family was gone, Karkat was very thankful. Even if he was expected to clean his mess of a shared room, it didn't matter all that much to him; what mattered was that he got some peace and quiet, a chance to actually sleep instead of staying awake, listening to his sister moaning about how bad she felt, or listening to one of his brother's lectures. 

Literally. Lectures.

Or, even worse, getting yelled at by his father and stared at, cold and hard, by his mother. It wasn't that it even bothered him much anymore; no, it was mostly just annoying, and it pulled him away from his daily tasks of eating, sleeping, and complaining.

Being alone also put a lot of things on your mind. Like, how truly alone you are, even when there's people around to keep you company. Ahem... "comapany". If you could even call it that; more like a nuisance to his life.

It was about five o'clock when Karkat finally woke up, hearing sounds of vans rolling down the street. It wasn't often that his road was driven on; it was a pretty beaten-up neighborhood, and not a lot of people liked to visit it. And the people that lived there hardly left; he pretty much had the schedules of when each and every car rolled down the street. And none of them was at five o'clock.

He pulled himself from his bed, blankets falling on the floor as he tripped over the other three beds to get to the window. While he was looking out of it, he sat on his youngest sister, Nepeta's, bed. She wouldn't ever know.

What he saw surprised him: two moving vans, and a small Cadillac, from which emerged an older woman with pale blonde hair. After that came two smaller blonds, one of which was tall and lithe and the other of which was short and chubby. 

He kept his eyes on the short one.

For what seemed like forever, Karkat watched her watch, what he was guessing, was her new house. She was just staring at it; he couldn't see her facial expression, but he would guess in surprise. Their clothes suggested that they definitely weren't as poor as his family was; the older woman (who he guessed was their mother) was wearing Gucci sunglasses, for Christ's sake.

Eventually, she was snapped out of it by the woman, and she picked up a box from the house and traveled inside.

Karkat thought that, maybe, he should go introduce himself. He wasn't the kind to get to know people (not that he was shy, he just wasn't outgoing) he didn't already know, and the thought seemed sort of exaperating, but he figured his family would make him go and see the new neighbors once they got back, anyways. And that would be much more embarrassing.

So, with a heavy sigh, Karkat stood and pulled a hoodie over his head, slipping his flip flops on his feet. It was cold out, but no so cold that he couldn't stand to wear sandals; it was still Autumn.

Once he got to the end of his driveway, however, he stopped.  
The girl was back from inside, staring up at the sky. And all of a sudden, Karkat was terrified, because by God was she beautiful. Her features were lit up by the sun still peaking in from in front of the horizon, her grey eyes glimmering in the light and her lips practically shimmering. It was like he had spotted his own Cinderella.

And then, all of a sudden, she was looking at him.

No, staring.

And for a while, they simply stared at each other. It was like in one of those movies where boy catches girl's eye and they have a revelation that they're going to get married, except it wasn't like that at all, because Karkat wasn't tall dark and handsome; well, he was tall and Mexican, but from his own opinion, he wasn't handsome. Not even close. 

All of a sudden, the gaze was broken, and Karkat caught sight of the other blonde nudging the girl. Since there was no reason to stay, anymore, he turned and began to walk inside.

But he saw her glance at him one last time, before the door closed, and he knew he would, eventually, have to go introduce himself or else the agony would kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA I LOVE THIS SHIP


End file.
